


Killer With The Face Of An Angel

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gun Kink, Gun play, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: "My kukris would be nothing against your bullets."





	Killer With The Face Of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, day 27, gun play

“Hey, Angelface,” Nyx said as he came up behind him, stubble scratching his neck. Prompto glances up in the mirror to the face smirking at him.

“Let’s be bad tonight,” Nyx suggests. “I’ve been thinking about those guns of yours, how good are you aiming, shooting. Pretend for a minute you got me by force and you’re just going to take what you want. My kukris would be nothing against your bullets."

Prompto blushes, freckles standing out in high contrast. He bites his lip and ducks his head for a minute. When he looks up again, his grin’s turned wicked. “Okay, let’s go.”

Prompto takes out one of his pistols, checks, double checks and triple checks that it isn’t loaded. He smirks at Nyx, running his hand along the barrel.

He turns to Nyx, a hand on his chest and pushes him backwards, making sure not to push hard enough to fall on? the way.

“On the bed,” he orders, and Nyx sits involuntarily when the back of his legs hit the mattress. He puts his hands up as if in surrender. “Hey man I don’t want any trouble.”

“Oh, you’re gonna get trouble.” 

“Oh, I am, huh?”

“Yeah.” 

Nyx is leaning back now, hands braced behind him. Prompto has a hand in the middle of his chest, a knee on the bed beside him.

“Mmmm, what are you doing?”

Prompto doesn't reply, but prods his cheek with the barrel of the gun, turning his gaze from one side to the other, before he starts to trail it down the side of Nyx’s throat. “Take off your shirt. Slowly.”

Nyx shivers, the muscles along the side of his neck jumping under the cold metal. So strange, to be looking into the face of the man he loved, the delicate, pointed features, pale and freckled. And yet at the same time, he’s looking into the eyes of a marksman, the face of a killer, the same pistol that caresses him now could just as easily end his life. 

Of course it won’t, even accidentally, he’d witnessed Prompto examining the chambers several times to ensure they were empty. But Six, there’s just something to the _thought_ of being truly at the mercy of that pretty smirk if things were different.

Nyx grasps the hem of his shirt, lifting it slowly, watching Prompto take in the sight as his abs come into view, then his pecs. “Like what you see or am I still in trouble?” 

“Shut up,” Prompto tells him with an eyeroll and a glint of hidden amusement evident in his eyes. The shirt comes over his head and the barrel of the gun makes it’s way downward.

He fights to keep still as the cold metal brushes over his nipples. They  stiffen, goosebumps raise on his flesh as the muzzle presses to his sternum.

“Lay down.”

He does.

“Unzip your pants.”

He does.

“Now, I want to see you touch yourself.”

“For you, okay.” His fingers make their way under the waistband of his underwear.

“Not like that. Over your clothing. Come on,” Prompto urges. “I don’t have all night here.”

“Okay, okay. How’s this?” Nyx slides his palm down the front of his boxers, hissing when he becomes suddenly aware of _exactly_ how turned on he is as he rubs the material over sensitized flesh.

“Yeah, like that. How does it feel?”

“Mmm, feels good, especially since you’re watching me.”

“Good,” Prompto says, his voice growing a bit husky, “Tell me how hard your dick is. Rub it some more.”

He does just that, lifting his hips a little against his own touch, not sure if he’s doing it to make a good display, or if it’s an involuntary response. “Come feel for yourself,” he invites.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Prompto replies, eyes trained on Nyx’s hand. “Take off your pants now. Slowly.”

“Okay,” he makes to stand.

“No, no, no. Stay laying down.” 

“Okay, fine…he pushes his pants and boxers down, bringing his knees up to pull them off completely. Prompto makes a show of craning his neck to got a look at his ass

Nyx puts his feet back on the floor and Prompto is biting his lip, staring at his erect dick like it’s a coveted prize. “See something you want, Angelface?” he asks.

Prompto doesn’t say anything, just throws a bottle of lube on the bed and starts undressing. 


End file.
